


Hang Loose

by ellethom



Series: THe Color of Music: JB Appreciation Week 2015 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, JB week 2015 day 1: Blue, blanket hog, bonnaroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellethom/pseuds/ellethom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnaroo Blanket Bingo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang Loose

**Author's Note:**

> I have not posted this on my Tumblr because reasons. I decided to attempt to do these this week since its my first JB week in the fandom. This one turned out quite a bit more cheerful than the other one i planned for this color. 
> 
> Really, you would not have wanted to read that one.

“You’re in my seat.” She barked at the reclining man he was what her friend Renly would call a Spank Boy; she was surprised to see him alone, no cheerleaders or prom queens in the vicinity..

“Seats?” he asked with a guffaw and pointed to the ground. “It’s just good ole nature hear in Manchester, Tennessee.” After a weird pause he said. “You are spectacularly tall.”

Brienne sniffed, “I had my blanket here,” she insisted.

The blonde man held up the questioned article and flashed that hundred watt smile of his that was probably the bane of every father he had ever met at the door. “This must be yours.” He said. “Matches your eyes.”

Brienne snatched the blanket back and shoved aside his red blanket with her feet. “No need for hostility Blue,” he said sliding his ends over. “I don’t mind sharing.”

“I do,“ Brienne said.  She had been waiting for Florence and the Machine to start, it had been the reason she even agreed to come with her friends to the overcrowded venue.  Margery, Loras and Renly had declined the front stage in favor for the smaller stage to the left. They had opted for Trampled by Turtles instead.

She angled her body away from the man next to her as she made herself comfortable. “You here for Florence and the Machine?” he asked with a cock of his too perfect head.

Brienne sighed deeply but nodded just the same, what she had hoped would be read as a perfect blend of congeniality and fuck off.  She had friends and did not feel the need to add to the roster.

He nodded back and crawled to sit next to her, his body half crossed her boundary of blue. “I love them too,” he smirked. “Came all the way from California to see them, you?”

“North Philly,” Brienne lied.  Most people who found out she grew up on one of Hawaii’s smaller islands often asked too many questions or found some reason to talk to her.  She did not want to take that chance with the handsome blonde next to her; he had already made himself too comfortable.

“I’ve been there, well sorta.” He smiled. “I stopped at the airport for one of the longest layovers I ever had.”

The stage hands emerged from the back of the makeshift stage and began to tweak instruments and fidget with equipment. “Looks like they are going to start soon.” She offered as warning.

He shrugged, “I only came for one song.” He announced, he scooted his legs under his chin and wrapped his arms around his knees.  It was then she noticed the man’s hand.

“One song?” she asked in lieu of the one she wanted to ask, in lieu of the one she was sure everyone asked. “You came all this way to hear her sing one song?”

“It’s a good song.” He insisted.

The music began, and he leaned back onto the ground, taking up half of her blanket and forcing her to move closer to avoid lying on the grass. 

The first song was a fast one, Ship to Wreck, then Kiss with a Fist.  By the time the set ended, Brienne had felt the time in the long lines were worth it and stood to pull her blanket from under the reclining man who had sat too close the whole time. She began pulling her blanket when the strains of another song began.

“There it is.” He said without moving.  His eyes had slid closed and his breaths became deep.  Brienne sat back down onto the mussed blanket, embarrassed that she had forgotten the possibility of an encore. He had not sung any of the songs throughout the hour long set, but here, here the blonde whispered along as if in prayer.

_Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments…._

Brienne found herself watching him as the song went on, not because his beauty seemed to be the sort that people wrote ancient songs about, but because the song was affecting him in a way that told his story within its text.

_I am done with my graceless heart  
So tonight I’m gonna cut it out and then restart_

She had been staring at him as he sang with his eyes closed.  This beautifully odd man was broken somehow, she could tell.  He continued to whisper the words as she looked at him.  The crowd faded away and somehow, it was just them in the dark in the middle of a hot Tennessee music festival.  Suddenly, there wasn’t enough room in the entire venue.

_Looking for Heaven  
Found a devil in me…._

Brienne flinched as his eyes opened on the final word. “You staring at me, Blue?” he asked with a grin that would have gotten him arrested in 36 states. “I never want to hear that song again.”

Brienne huffed as she gathered her blanket into her ruck.  She had agreed to meet her friends out by the front in time to make camp for the night.

The blonde rolled himself over so she could get the rest of her blanket from under him. He jumped into a crouch and began rolling his own little used blanket. “Alabama Shakes tomorrow.” He offered without looking up from his task. “I’m sure I’ll sing a few then.  Especially Hang Loose.”

 Brienne grunted and shouldered her ruck suddenly anxious to get away. She turned toward the dispensing crowd but could still hear his falsetto

_Hang loose, hang loooooooose  
Let the ocean worry about being **blue** ……_

“If you sing like that I’ll be sure to miss it.” She heaved over her sholder.

“You miss it already, Blue.” He tweaked before disappearing into the fast moving crowd. But she could hear him still, louder somehow;

_Hang loose, hang loooooooose  
Let the ocean worry about being **blue** ……_

 


End file.
